Opostos perfeitos
by Claaah
Summary: Eles eram muito diferentes, mas não dava pra negar o que sentiam. Deveriam ficar juntos? O que era certo? OneShot.


Opostos perfeitos

Então galerinha, essa é minha primeira fic Zutara, aliás é a primeira que escrevo e posto aqui. Não sei se vocês vão gostar, até porque o final pode não ser tão satisfatório.[e sim, eu não sei dar títulos pras minhas histórias]

Até agora ela não tinha se conformado. Não que fosse algo ruim, definitivamente não era. A guerra acabara, os problemas acabaram, as fugas, o medo de ser pego pela nação do fogo, tudo aquilo era passado agora. Ela não precisava se preocupar em acordar a noite com medo de não encontrar Aang, Sokka ou Toph, porque nenhum deles corria perigo. Ela não precisava mais temer cair nas terríveis garras de Zuko, que mesmo se provando um aliado, demorou a ter sua confiança.

Mas se bem que ela não temia, exatamente, cair nas garras dele. Ela, intimamente, queria aquilo.

E era esse o atual medo dela. Querer aquilo.

Não era a primeira vez que se pegava olhando pra Zuko, e não teria problema, se ele estivesse lhe dizendo algo, ou passasse por ela. Mas era algo quase constante. Quando estavam no mesmo cômodo, ela olhava pra ele, demoradamente. É verdade que sentia alguma coisa por Aang. Ele declarara o amor por ela fazia alguns dias, mas as vezes, Aang era só o amigo, o irmão. Zuko era mais do que isso. Muito mais.

Se o problema fosse só o Aang, não seria tão ruim. A questão é que havia outro problema, que se chamava Mai. Katara via que ele gostava muito dela, e era recíproco. Não podia nem acabar com a felicidade dos dois, ou com as esperanças de Aang.

E era por isso que sempre que Katara ia se deitar, ela sentia aquele vazio. Pelo menos com a guerra, Aang não tinha tempo para ficar querendo sair com ela, e ela tinha o sentimento de "ainda tenho chance". A chance de ficar com Zuko, de Mai deixar de gostar dele, de Aang esquecer de sua existência. Agora, por mais estranho que fosse, ela tinha aquele sentimento que nada poderia mudar.

Ao mesmo tempo sentia-se culpada por ameaçar a felicidade de três pessoas pela sua própria. Egoísmo era pouco para aquilo. Afinal de contas, ela e Zuko, francamente, nunca daria certo. Eles eram completamente opostos.

Mas o que Katara mal sabia é que era exatamente isso que os fazia tão perfeitos.

Naquela manhã, Aang havia saído para... Ela não sabia. Qualquer dever de Avatar, ele dissera mas ela esquecera completamente. Sokka e Toph brigavam, mas isso já era padrão, e tinha ouvido alguém dizer que Mai tinha ido passar o dia com a mãe, que deixara de ver com tanta freqüência depois que passou a viver com Zuko. Katara saiu de seu quarto, e quase esquecera como era ter uma cama pra dormir, quando viu uma agitação qualquer entre uns conselheiros no fim do corredor, mas não demorou pra eles sumirem.

-Ei! – ela ouviu um sussurro vindo da porta ao lado.

Katara virou-se sem entender, e viu Zuko escondido num quarto.

-O que você tá fazendo aí? – ela perguntou. Seu coração havia acelerado.

-Ora, o que parece? – ele perguntou – Tô me escondendo!

É, assim como você que está lendo, Katara também achou estranho o senhor do fogo se esconder no próprio palácio.

-Mas por que você...?

-Ouviram? Acho que está aqui! – ela ouviu alguém dizer, longe.

Zuko saltou pra fora do quarto e puxou Katara pelo braço. Entraram no quarto e ele fechou a porta. Antes que Katara pudesse dizer algo, ele tampou sua boca e ficou lá. E isso não fez nada bem pro pobre coraçãozinho confuso de Katara.

-Acho que foi por ali! – eles ouviram as vozes de novo.

Quando o barulho de passos sumiu, Zuko soltou Katara e suspirou aliviado e sentou-se na cama, que Katara nem sabia ao certo de quem era.

-O que raios está acontecendo, Zuko? – ela perguntou, pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Aqueles conselheiros malucos estão me caçando o dia todo!

-E qual o problema?

-O problema é que eles querem que eu tome decisões de coisas inúteis! Tipo, o tempo inteiro! Eu não agüento mais!

Para surpresa dele, Katara caiu na gargalhada. Ora, um senhor do fogo, além de se esconder no próprio palácio, fugia dos serviçais.

-Acho que ser senhor do fogo tem suas desvantagens – Katara ainda ria.

-Com certeza – ele cruzou os braços, irritado – E ainda tem coisa pior! Eles tão me pressionando pra casar com Mai! Ainda esse mês! Acredita numa coisa dessas?

Zuko estava frustrado e irritado demais pra perceber que Katara parara de rir completamente. E que agora, ela olhava pro chão, perdida nos sentimentos.

-Quero dizer, eu me acho muito novo – ele se levantou, ficou de costas, e continuou a falar – Casar? Sabe quando eu pensei nisso? Nem nos meus sonhos!

Ela ergueu a cabeça quando viu que ele vinha pra mais perto.

-Não precisa me ouvir reclamando, desculpa... É que tudo acontece tão rápido pra mim e ...

Ele parou de falar quando viu que ela colocara a mão no ombro dele.

-Zuko, eu não me incomodo. Se você quiser contar, estou aqui pra ouvir. Sempre estarei aqui pra ouvir.

E por longos segundos eles ficaram se olhando. Katara se perdia no universo dos olhos cor de mel dele. Mas ele se casar? Aquilo quebrara algo dentro dela, parecia que se ainda havia alguma esperança, não havia mais. Mas se ele queria desabafar pra ela, não daria as costas.

Zuko foi até a cama e sentou-se novamente em silêncio. Katara o acompanhou e ficou lá, ao seu lado, como sempre procurara fazer desde que descobriu que ele era muito mais que um amigo, ou ex-inimigo.

Ele pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Você vai me achar louco.

-Duvido.

Ele ergueu a cabeça de novo, mas não olhou pra ela.

-Katara, você não pode contar isso pra ninguém, sério... – Quando ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele continuou – Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas é muito verdade. Eu gosto da Mai e tudo, e é bom que todos aprovem ela e etc. Mas... Sei lá, de uns dias pra cá, não, de uns dias não, de uns tempos pra cá, não tenho certeza... Talvez seja a pressão que todos põe em mim por ser o senhor do fogo, mas não me imagino com Mai pro resto da minha vida, casado, ter filhos, essas coisas.

Katara arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou, usando um tom urgente demais, mais do que desejava transparecer.

-Eu estou confuso, Katara, esse é o problema... Eu gosto da Mai, mas... Parece que não é isso, entende? Eu acho, aliás, tenho certeza, que também gosto de outra pessoa.

Nó na garganta e borboletas no estômago. Foi o que Katara sentiu. Mais essa agora?

-Quem?

Então ele olhou pra ela. Aquele olhar sério que só o próprio Zuko sabia fazer. Aquele olhar que, junto com todo o resto dele, havia conquistado seu coração.

-Você não sabe? – ele perguntou.

Sim, ela sabia. Agora ela sabia. Porque ele não precisava dizer nada para responder a pergunta que ela fez. Só aqueles olhos, aquele olhar, era o suficiente. O nó e as borboletas trocaram de lugar e voltaram a origem, tamanho o nervosismo que Katara sentiu. Ela não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, como reagir. Felizmente, não precisou tomar o primeiro passo, pois quando percebeu, os lábios dele haviam tocado nos seus, e nada mais importava.

Katara ainda ficou uns minutos com os olhos abertos, processando, mas não demorou a fecha-los e retribuir o beijo. Ficou tão perdida no que faziam que quando percebeu, Zuko já havia deitado ela na cama onde estavam sentados antes. Não havia mais Aang em sua mente, nem Mai, nem a guerra que tinha acabado, nem as diferenças entre eles. Tudo o que havia eram os dois, e o beijo. O que eles sentiam, apesar de proibido e contra toda uma crença que criaram ao longo da vida, agora, estranhamente, parecia tão certo.

E depois de vários minutos ali, uma hora, claro, eles precisavam parar. E pararam. E lá se foram mais vários minutos se encarando. Katara não conseguiu decifrar o que havia nos olhos de Zuko.

-Desculpa – foi o que ele murmurou.

-Não precisa se desculpar – ela se ouviu responder.

Ele se sentou novamente, obviamente sem graça pelo que tinha feito, e ela estava igual. Tanto sentada como sem graça.

Até podia doer, mas ela tinha que dizer. Porque mesmo que aquilo até parecesse certo, mesmo que aquilo até pudesse funcionar...

-Nós não devemos ficar juntos.

-Por que? – ele perguntou, mas não com surpresa em seu rosto.

-Porque você tem a Mai, e ela gosta de você, e o Aang ficaria com o coração partido se soubesse.

-Tudo bem então, vamos deixar de ficar juntos para trazer a felicidade de Mai e Aang. E quanto a nossa? – ele segurou a mão dela – De qualquer forma, dois vão ficar infelizes.

-Mas você disse que sentia algo por Mai.

-Não como sinto por você.

Katara mordeu os lábios. Droga, Zuko, por que tinha que ser tão irresistível?

Mas ele soltou a mão dela e se levantou. Ia saindo pela porta, quando parou, mas não virou para ela.

-Eu entendo quando você diz que não podemos. Talvez você esteja certa. Mas... Espero que não fiquemos arrependidos depois.

Ele saiu, sem dar tempo para ela responder, e ela sentiu uma lágrima passar pelo seu rosto. É, aquele era o Zuko que ela amava. Deixando os sentimentos de lado pelo dever. Ambos sabiam que ficar juntos era um erro aos olhos dos outros. O que a nação do fogo inteira diria sobre aquela união com uma dobradora de água? O que seu pai diria? O que seu irmão diria?

Talvez ela devesse dar uma chance ao Aang. Talvez ele realmente fosse o melhor para ela. E talvez Zuko esquecesse que um dia amou Katara e ficasse completamente feliz com Mai.

Mas na verdade, eles não ficariam, porque os opostos se atraem. Por todos os problemas, ficarem juntos era a solução. Mas o dever, o "suposto certo" falou mais alto. Acontece que nenhum dos dois sabia que quando se trata de amor, o certo não é o que parece ser. Eles eram, simplesmente, opostos perfeitos.

Tanã! Sim, acabou. Eu disse que era OneShot, não? Bom, odiando, amando, sendo indiferente, deixa a review que eu fico feliz. Desculpem qualquer erro que eu não tenha percebido.


End file.
